Lessons In Seduction
by Arones
Summary: Will gets an unexpected lesson in how good cherries can taste.


It was shortly after the submarine incident that Helen approached him. Maybe the effects of it hadn't worn off, or maybe they just helped her realize something that she hadn't seen before. She had been so very isolated in recent years, that maybe this was all the prompting she needed. She waited until it was very late at night before she knocked on his door. His light was still on; she could see it through the crack at the bottom.

The shuffling of his footsteps could be heard through the wood as he made his way over, he'd only just recently moved in and she was happy to have him around and closer. It was easier to keep an eye on him. "Hello Will," her voice was cheery when he pulled the door open, his eyes being rubbed in his overly weary state. "Mind if I come in?"

"Um…no." He moved to the side and was completely thankful that he put jeans and an undershirt on to answer the door. She sat in the chair between his bed and the window and waited for him to take the other one. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have much memory, from when you were young?"

"In do I remember meeting you?" At her nod, he continued. "A bit, it was more your presence, I guess, that I remember. The safety I felt." When she didn't press and he didn't continue further on in answering her question. Instead he spoke up with an inquiry of his own. "Is there a reason why you wanted to know?"

"Yes." She was staring at his face, watching his features, and judging his reactions.

Will licked his lips, her stare was intoxicating and it was not the first time he had thought about it. In her office, many times when they had been alone, in the labs, the infirmary, just about any time actually if he put his mind to it. She was damn sexy and a beautiful woman. "Care to share?"

"I wanted to know if it would affect anything. Not many people are comfortable in being with an older woman."

Will blinked at her a few times before opening and closing his mouth a half dozen. Had she really just said what he thought she said? He cleared his throat, his hand over his lips before speaking again. "I'm sorry, what?"

Helen stood then and moved over to him, her knees pinning his together so that she could lean down close into his ear, "I said that most people are uncomfortable in being with an older woman. Is that the case for you, dear William?" Her breath ticked the hairs at his neck and his ear.

He was holding his breath and it took him more than a few seconds to realize that. "Um…no, why would that make me uncomfortable?"

"Good." It was simply put before she started to nibble on his earlobe, her tongue tracing the lines. His heart was pounding; she could hear it and feel it against her lips when she moved down to his neck.

"Ummm... Magnus, what are you doing?"

She hummed and brought her lips to his, brushing them lightly but adding very little pressure. Her eyes were open as were his and they stared for a time. She kneeled and straddled him, her body weight not resting on him any further. "Seducing you." Her mouth covered his then. She moaned and breathed out heavily before parting her lips and dipping her tongue out to taste him. He was salty and tangy from their dinner. Will's lips followed suit and soon their tongues were roaming around the dark recesses of each of their mouths.

The sound of his hands gripping the leather arms of the chair reached her ears and she pulled back a little smiling against him. "Uncomfortable?"

"A bit… yeah."

"Good." She pulled his lower lip between her teeth and letting it pop out before grinning again. "What me to stop?"

"Not really."

She trailed a path along his jaw line mumbling, "Good boy." She bit into the soft skin at his neck this time, pulling at the skin and ensuring a gentle mark would be left. When she reached the collar of his shirt she sat back on her heels and his knees, pressing her hands against his chest. "You can use your hands, William."

"Uh huh." He wasn't paying attention. He was too entranced with watching what she was doing. Her finger slid over his shirt gently tugging the material up until she could see skin. His nails dug into the leather again when she brushed the pads of her fingers over the flesh she found. His stomach jumped at the feeling. It had been so long since he'd been touched like this.

She kissed his lips softly, "Hands, Will. Use them."

"Yeah," he moved them then, to her hips. Her skin was squishy like he hadn't expected it to be. She was tough, muscular, and strong but her body was soft and palpable when he rolled his fingers. She rewarded him with a brilliant smile and tender embrace. She pulled his shirt off in one swift move leaning down to run her tongue over the newly exposed skin. He finally got his nerves up enough to tug at her shirt and slip his fingers under the material. Her skin was so hot.

Thumbs traced delicate circles over his nipples and he tilted his head away. "Take it off, Will." He nodded but didn't move until she spoke again. "Take it off." He nodded and began to unbutton her blouse. His eyes were riveted to each inch of skin that was exposed. He finished undoing all the buttons and stopped. She looked at him, her eyes smiling and joyful. "All the way." Again he nodded and slowly moved the material over her shoulders. This was so not what he had expected to be doing tonight. "Kiss me." He obliged, leaning forward until their lips met.

She let out a breath and traced her fingers into his hair tightening his face to hers. She wasn't going to let him go any time soon. His hands slid over the edges of her bra, letting the material and skin mix on his fingertips. "Magnus…" He trailed off, his eyes taking in her body as she moved.

The whisper against his ear was soft and light, "Helen."

"Helen…" He kissed her lips and then bypassed her neck heading straight for her chest. His mouth glided along her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts that were showing and peeking out of the material.

Her hand held him to her and she dropped a kiss onto the top of his head groaning. "Good boy." His hands moved up and down her back tangling with the straps that he found near her shoulders but not undoing them. Minutes passed and their lips were once again together. She was tracing her nails over his chest and moving in a slow rhythm back and forth on his legs. She knew they needed to move soon, but she was patient. When he finally flicked the clasp to her bra releasing her breasts she knew that time was almost near. Slipping her arms out of the silky fabric she dropped it to the floor and pressed into him hard, her lips ravishing his own in a deep kiss.

The skirt she was wearing was already riding high on her legs, the material chafing the outside of her thighs where it was tight with pressure from how she sat. She wanted him to touch her there. He did brush a hand, cautiously and gently across her exposed breast smiling when her left nipple hardened on contact. His grin grew when he realized that her right nipple was still flat against her body. He tweaked it and heard the air stop in her throat for a second before it continued. She gripped his hand suddenly and he stopped all movement. "Helen?"

She bit her lip and brought his hand to her knee where she began to move it up slowly, letting him make most of the movement before she moved her fingers back to his shoulder. He reached up and found her warm. His fingers didn't move quickly and were very unsure as he brushed over her panties once before moving back to massage her thigh. "Touch me, Will." Her voice was husky and deep, breathing heavily into his ear. She didn't move her body into him, even though it was exactly what she desired. He opened his lips to object but she swallowed it with a kiss. "I need you to touch me. It's alright." The tone became soft and compelling. He reached forward once again and rubbed with hardly any pressure.

Helen's form jerked forward, but she caught herself and pulled back while taking in a deep breath. It only took a matter of minutes she was sure before his curiosity got the better of him and he reached underneath the cottony material and slid against a heat he could never replicate. She moaned and rested her forehead on his bare shoulder. He rubbed against her, his fingers not entering her. The slickness was soaking through her underwear and his fingers were sticky with it when he paused.

The words were mumbled into his neck and accompanied by a sweet kiss. "We need to move." She kissed him languidly before slipping off his lap and standing. She pulled him up in front of her by his hand that was still wrapped tightly onto her waist. She took his hands when she turned around, her back facing him. His fingers were led to the zipper at the top of her bottom and she guided him in moving it down. Then she used his hands to slip the material off her body. She stepped out of her shoes before she followed the previous process with her underwear. Lips curved up at him from over her shoulder and Will couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful.

"Helen…"

"Yes darling?" She turned back to him, her body exquisite, her breasts swaying with the movement and her stomach moving in and out with increased breath. She began to open the front of his jeans and Will took her hands by the wrists and kissed her open palms. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…I'm not exactly…"

"Will." She interrupted kissing him quickly and lightly. "What am I doing?"

She saw the flush rise into his cheeks from his chest and his eyes fall to the floor before the raked up her body. "Seducing me."

"Aye, seducing you. Do you want to be seduced?" The blush deepened to almost a crimson color. She cupped his cheek until he was looking at her again. Instead of saying anything he tugged his pants and boxers down. Her eyes did not waver from his face. He kissed her hard and forced her to step back. Her foot caught on one of her shoes and she rolled her ankle awkwardly, but she didn't protest only moved again and continued backwards. His hands feverishly ran over her body from hips to breasts to neck cupping her as he laid her down on his bed.

The covers were already kicked to the foot of the four poster so when he laid her down it was directly onto his very dirty sheets that he hadn't washed in weeks. She crawled backwards so that he could crawl over her until they were fully on the mattress and not in fear of falling off. She'd done that before, it wasn't pleasant. His mouth was on hers once again, their open mouthed kisses short and hurried, his heart pounding so loudly that each beat hit her chest like a mallet. He kissed her torso and chest for near close to an hour, his fingers trailing along the same lines but not dipping down again. Helen was lying against the light colored sheets; her dark hair billowed out around her.

"Will, I want you to taste me." There was frustration growing in her stomach and she was trying to dampen it and be patient but it was fast and fleeting.

"I…" He stopped and looked up at her, his palm flattened against the small pouch of her stomach from a large meal and his eyes panicked as he stared. "I…I've never…"

Helen moved before he could see the color drain from her body. She leaned into him and kissed his lips tenderly. "That's fine, Will. You don't have to if you don't want. It was just a suggestion." She kissed him again releasing the tension from his body.

"No… no I want to, it's just… I've never…" He sighed heavily and fiddled with the sheets that were bunched next to his body.

She kissed him again. "What haven't you done?"

"Umm… any of this." He gestured between them and blushed again.

She cupped his cheek and brought his eyes to lock with hers. "We don't have to do anything that you are not comfortable with."

"It's not that I don't want to… I'm just… nervous I guess."

"Come here." She pulled him tightly to her body and cradled him to her. They stayed that way for a long time and he finally began to kiss her again. He rolled her onto her back and instinctively her legs spread for him. He was kissing her chest while he moved his arm down and guided himself into her. She sighed at the contact until he thrust and her breath caught in her throat once again. He moved slowly his face tilted down the entire time until his body became rigid and he spilled into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her heated and sweat ridden skin. She used a finger until his chin was facing her and she took his lips softly. He pulled out and lay beside her his body curling into hers.

She took his hand and guided it down to her center when he could feel their juices mixing. She dipped his finger inside and back out again quickly before sliding further up to press against her clit. Her knees began to shake and her eyes closed. The flush crept up her skin from beneath where he could see it. She swirled his finger in a circle until the pressure that had built was cresting and she slowly rolled over it. It was then that she turned into him and kissed him tenderly drawing out the moment as long as possible. "Thank you." He whispered it quietly tucking her against him and drawing the blankets up with his feet. "For being patient."

"I just wasn't thinking, Will. I'm sorry. I should have known."

"There was no way you could have." He kissed just behind her ear and tucked the covers against her chest. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

She turned suddenly to him. "This wasn't a one-time thing, Will."

"It's not?"

She shook her head and settled back into the pillows and his body. "It's not." She felt him harden against her leg again and she smirked holding her breath.

He reached down and grabbed himself pumping a few times. "Wanna try it again?" The smile on her face could not have reached greater brilliance.


End file.
